Soulmates
by Crimson Night Sky
Summary: Soul and Maka both have feelings for each other, but neither knows it. They continue their lives dancing around each other, trying to gather enough courage, until an event causes them to spin closer to each other than ever. A SoMa story that has TsuStar and KidXLiz couple pairings. THIS STORY WAS EDITED BY ME BUT THE CREDIT GOES TO s0ulmatch3r :) "love u girl!"
1. Courage

**Hiya Crimson here :)**

**Okay, so here is a story that isn't actually mine. I edited it for my best friend 4-EVER, _s0ulmatch3r_. They asked me to and so here it is.**

**Btw, I will make my own stories, but I need help with writing stories b/c I don't write that much, so THANK YOU _s0ulmatch3r_! 3 ;)**

**Maka:**

"Soul, can you go to the store and get some milk? We're out." I asked. No answer. I glanced in his direction and saw that he had his music playing, his earphones probably blaring. I walked over to him and yanked out the earphones. His eyes snapped open and he glared at me.

"What do you want, Maka?" he asked, irritated.

"I asked if you could go to the store to get milk; we're out."

"Sure, whatever." He replied.

"Thank you."

I went back into the kitchen and started to pull out a pan and some cheese and bread. After about five minutes, I realized that Soul hadn't left. I turned around and saw that Soul was staring at me. He quickly turned away. Lately, Soul has been acting really strange. I always find him staring at me, except for when he's listening to music. I mean, I'm not saying I don't _like_ it when he stares; I just don't know why he does it. I walked over and sat next to him.

"Soul?"

He didn't look at me right away, but when he did, I was immediately sucked into those blood-red eyed. It was then that I realized just how long those eyes have been with me...

"Maka!" Soul shouted.

I withdrew from my thoughts and focused on his hair. "Y-yeah?" I nervously asked.

"Did you want something?" Soul asked.

Suddenly, thoughts of his hair were in my head. My hands gripping the roots, tugging them to me- Okay, focus on something else! Uh...his mouth! _Big mistake_... Pictures of his lips on mine were popping into my head like crazy. His mouth on my neck, his breath on my ear, and _oh, _his tongue-

Soul flicked my nose.

"Makaaaa-CHOP!"

"Ow! Damn it woman, where do you keep those things?!" Soul moaned.

I wiped the binding of my book with my hand and laid it on the coffee table.

"I'm going to stay with the girls tonight. I'll go take a shower and finish making your dinner, okay?"

"Uh, sure, but why are you leaving?" Soul questioned.

"Because I can." I smirked.

He looked at me and said, "Is something wrong?"

I took a shaky breath and stood up. "No, nothing's wrong. What makes you say that?"

"Your face is red." Soul smirked.

My hands flew up to my face. He's right; my face feels warm.

"Oh. Umm-"

I tried to think of something to say, but I couldn't think of anything, so I dashed to the bathroom and closed the door. My chest had this weird, intense feeling. I _so_ need to take a shower, like, _now._

**Soul:**

I stared at the bathroom door from where I sat, wondering if I said something wrong. I got up and went into my room. I turned on my laptop and started playing jazz on it, and listened to it while I lay on my bed, thinking of Maka. Her red-tinted face; her dirty-blonde hair; those long, fit legs; and her eyes: emerald green, so beautiful and breathtaking-

Wait, wait, whoa, whoa whoa; _why_ was I thinking of flat-chest Maka? _Not cool! ..._Okay, yeah, I admit it. I like her. Like, _like-like_ her. Love her, crush, whatever it's called, you get it; I love her. Ever since she chose to be my meister; and now, because of that, I am always in her hands, slicing kishins and crap. Protecting the world, but sometimes I just want her to use those smooth, soft hands of hers to show her love for me. Running those fingers across my skin, grabbing my hair, and using that sour mouth to make something sweet and gentle, with mine. And those eyes, boring into mine, showing her soul to me, and those legs-

_What the HELL is wrong with me?!_

A knock sounded at the door, and I fell off the bed, startled half to death. She comes in when she heard me fall. "Soul, are you okay?" Maka asked.

I rubbed my head, something I do when my mind goes blank. "Yeah, I'm fi-" I stared at her, and immediately, I started to blush. She was in nothing but a towel, her hair hanging in wet clumps just past her shoulders. Her skin shimmered with water, her lips a rosy pink, her eyes shone the same brilliant emerald, and her legs-

"Makaaaa-CHOP!"

"Ouch! Damn it Maka, did you take that in the shower with you or something?!" I growled.

"No, it was on your desk, stupid." Maka spat.

"Why did you hit me?!"

"You were staring at me." She replied.

"I- oh. S-sorry." I mumbled.

She nodded, then smirked. "It's not like there's anything to look at," she said, and when I looked into those pools of rich, emerald green, they were sad. I wanted to just run and hug her; anything that would turn those sad eyes into two vibrant oceans of happiness.

Then she smiled sadly, "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." She began to walk out of my room, but she paused at the doorway. She opened her mouth, as though she wanted to say something, but then she changed her mind and closed the door softly.

I sat there and stared at where she had stood. What did she mean by, _'there's nothing there to look at'_?

* * *

**45 Minutes Later…**

** Maka:**

I put a few slices of grilled cheese on Soul's plate, and put a can of coke next to it. I took off my apron and quickly went to grab my bag of clothes and my jacket. I put my hair up in a messy bun, then called, "Soul, dinner's ready!"

Soul came out of his room, just as I had reached the door. "You're not gonna have anything?" he asked.

"No, I'm not hungry." I murmured.

"...But you should eat something..." He stepped forward.

"Well, I'm not going to!" I snapped, and he stepped back, stung by my words. I put my coat on and swung my bag over my shoulder. I was halfway out the door, when Soul grabbed my wrist with his hand.

"Maka?"

"What is it?" I asked tiredly as I gazed into his blood-red eyes. When he didn't answer right away, I squeezed his hands reassuringly. "I'll be back tomorrow, okay?" I faintly smiled.

He squeezed my hand and smiled back, saying, "Right, see you tomorrow."

**Soul:**

I slid down against the door and groaned. _Why couldn't I have said something better than that?_ I thought as I sighed. I banged my head against the wooden door, and took out the silver necklace I had gotten for Maka two months ago. It had a large pink pearl with thin, silver wings coming out of both sides. It was supposed to look like a Grigori soul, just like hers was. But I don't know if she'll ever see it, since I still can't find the right time to give it to her, and I'm beginning to wonder if I ever will...

_Damn it! Not cool, man!_

I tried to think of what to do. Well, I still have to eat, I thought. I got up and put my grilled cheese in the microwave to heat it up. _Damn I'm starving_... As I ate I began to think of ways to try to give the necklace to Maka.

Maybe in a gift box? _Nah._ Sneak it around her neck? ...I'm way to cool for a cheap move like that...

Man, I'm such an idiot, I sadly thought as I wracked my brain for any idea to give Maka her present AND to find the courage to ask her to be my girlfriend.


	2. Relationship Issues

**Hiya, Crimson here :)**

**It occurred to me that I didn't say the I lack ownership of Soul Eater...so here it is: **

**I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER NOR THE CHARACTERS OF SOUL EATER**

**~Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Maka:**

When I arrived at the front of Death the Kid's mansion, I suddenly thought of Soul... okay, I was thinking about him the whole time, and I realized that Soul was all alone. I pulled out my phone and dialed Kid's number. He picked up on the eighth ring (probably because of his OCD problem).

"Hello?" Kid asked.

"Hey Kid." I mumbled.

"Hey Maka, how are you?"

"Good. Um, can you do me a favor?" I nervously asked.

"Sure." Kid replied.

"...Can you and Black Star go over to our apartment? Soul's all alone there."

"Sure. I'll call him. Are you here?" he said.

"Yeah, I'm right outside the gate."

"Well, you could've asked me when you were inside."

"The gate's locked" I replied.

"There's an intercom right next to it."

I looked over by the gate and saw a speaker with a button under it. "...Oh."

"You haven't told him, have you?" Kid asked.

"Ahhh...no." I replied.

"Maka..." Kid started to lecture.

"I know, Kid. I'm here to talk with the girls about it," I retorted. Then I asked, "Tsubaki's here, right?"

"Yeah she's here." Kid replied, as though I didn't just snap at him.

"Okay, good...um, Kid?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry." He chuckled a little bit. Then the gates made a loud _clang!_ and opened up slowly. I walked up to the mansion and met Kid at the door.

"When you get there, tell Soul to keep the place clean, okay? And can both of you keep Black Star in line?"

"Yeah, sure." Kid replied nonchalantly.

"Thanks." I smiled. He smiled back and then using his shinigami powers, he created a skateboard, which is something that he does frequently. Then he rode down the sidewalk to go fetch Black Star while I walked inside and closed the door behind me. As I walked down the hall, I kept thinking of how I could get Soul to notice me. I thought about changing my appearance, but I didn't really know how to do that; and there's only one person I know who could help me with this: Liz.

* * *

**Soul:**

I lay on my bed, bored to death. There was absolutely _nothing_ to do. I'm not in the mood to play video-games, I didn't feel like listening to music, and I can't poke fun at Maka, since she's not here. Isn't there _some way_ for me to get the balls to tell her how I feel? A knock sounded from the door that leads to our apartment, and I ran up to open the door, hoping that Maka had decided to come back. Of course, it wasn't Maka; it was Death the Kid and the blue-haired monkey, Black Star.

"Yahoo! Black Star is in the house and ready to party!" Black Star shouted gleefully.

"What are you guys doing here?" I wondered Black Star immediately ran to the TV to play on the Xbox, and Kid rolled his eyes at Black Star.

"May we come in?" he asked politely.

"Well, since Black Star is already inside, I guess so." I softly closed the door behind Kid as he walked in.

"Seriously though, what are you guys doing here?" I repeated my question to Kid.

He sat down on the chair by the table in the kitchen. "Maka sent us."

I stared at him for several seconds, then blinked. "She did?"

"Yes. She asked me to fetch Black Star and to stay here for the night."

"Why?" My mind started to wonder as I listened to Kid.

"She thought you could use the company." Kid simply replied.

I was quiet again for about ten seconds, then I said, "Oh..." and plopped down on the chair across Kid.

Black Star shouted in victory, having passed a hard level that he hadn't passed before. "Your God has defeated the gun-wielding zombies, and shall continue to save everyone! Yahoo!" A huge grin shone on his face.

"Dude, it's a game; you can't save us by winning it," I said, clearly irritated.

Kid chuckled. I looked at him. "What's so funny?" I growled.

"You obviously don't want us here. You want _her_."

"Who?" I asked as I stood up to grab a coke.

He chuckled again, saying, "Don't play dumb. You want Maka here."

I froze, wondering if they knew how I felt about her... "Pfft, I don't want tiny-tits here." I said in a nonchalant manner, and a coke from the fridge and opened it.

Out of the blue, Black Star suddenly takes my coke and starts drinking it in front of me. "Hey!" I snapped.

He looked at me, clearly amused. "You're either in denial, or just plain lying to us, Soul." He smirked, and burped loudly.

I sighed frustratingly, walked to the couch and collapsed onto it. "No, I'm not, Black Star." I groaned tiredly.

Black Star rolled his eyes, and fished something out of his pocket, then tossed it to Kid. Kid eyed Black Star, who glanced at me, then Kid examined the object and smiled. "Impressive, Soul. It's even symmetrical."

I frowned. "What?"

Kid held up the object, and it dangled down the chain. It was the necklace I got for Maka. I went and gently took it from him, then hissed, "What the hell guys?! Don't snoop around! It's not cool!"

"Dude," Black Star said, "You just lied about not lying to us. _That's_ not cool."

I sighed, then mumbled, "Alright, fine, you caught me. You happy now?"

Kid shook his head. "It doesn't matter if _we_ are, Soul. What matters is if _you_ are happy." I stared at them.

_I seriously hope I'm not getting any advice about love. That would _**not**_ be cool. _

Kid pressed on. "Are you happy, Soul?"

"About what?" I asked tiredly.

"Being with Maka."

I could feel the heat rising to my face. "Y-yeah." I stammered, uncomfortable talking about my feelings for her. Then Black Star stepped forward and ruffled my hair. I shoved his hand away. "What the hell, man?" I snapped.

"Look, bro," Black Star said, "I've known Maka since we were named _The Dynamic duo in Diapers_, and I know how she thinks and acts and feels. Maka thinks all men are complete bastards, she acts like she hates fun, and she always feels lonely; but ever since she met you, everything was different. Now she thinks that _most_ men are bastards, parties are the best thing since sliced bread, and, well..." Black Star scratched his head, thinking. "Well, she feels more included with others, but she mainly feels lonely, and has very low confidence in herself."

My eyes, widened. "What? Why?"

"Well for one, she feels like she's not strong enough to protect you-"

"Not that again..." I groaned.

"-She feels that she's always spoiling the fun for everyone-" Black Star continued.

"Well," I added, "Sometimes that's true-"

"-And she feels unattractive, ugly, which brings m-"

"What?! Why would she-"

Black Star roughly clamped my mouth shut with his palm. "I wasn't finished," he said, beginning to sneer. He sounded pissed, and it was **not **a good idea to be around him when he was pissed. Kid sat back down after he just stood up, surprised at seeing Black Star actually being serious about something.

"Anyway, as I was saying, this brings me to the subject at hand. I believe that you're the reason she feels unattractive and ugly." He removed his hand and instead, crossed his arms, glaring at me.

"Okay, first of all," I began, "How do you know all of this?"

"Uh, hello? I live with Tsubaki, dickhead-"

"Hey!" I exclaimed, furious and tired of listening to this crap.

"-and she and Maka talk about, literally, everything."

Kid looked annoyed. "You eavesdrop on them?"

Black Star looked at him for a few seconds, then burst out laughing. "Eavesdrop?! A god like me doesn't need to eavesdrop! I just have godly hearing!" Black Star laughed again, clutching his stomach.

"Black Star," Kid said, an edge in his voice. Black Star looked back at Kid, and nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Okay, yeah, maybe I eavesdrop on them," he admitted.

"Of course," I muttered.

"Hey, at least _I_ know what's going on here," he snapped, "and she said that _you're_ always making her feel that way."

"Why?! How am I doing that?!" I asked, bewildered by the words Black Star was saying to me.

"You know damn well how, Evans!" Black Star growled.

I flinched. He rarely calls me by Evans, and he only calls me that when he's ready to blow his top off. But he's right; I did know how. I was always calling her 'tiny-tits', saying that she had fat ankles, and said that no one would fall for a flat-chested bookworm like her. Who would've guessed that _I_ would be the one to fall in love with her?

Ironic, yes.

"...Yeah, I guess I do, don't I?" I sighed, reflecting on how stupid I've been.

Black Star snorted and rolled his eyes.

"But why would you care how she feels? All you do is annoy her and say, 'I'm much stronger than you', and all that crap?"

"Because she knows _I'm joking!_" Black Star retorted.

"Well, she gives you Maka-Chops whenever you say that-" I started, but then Black Star interrupted, feeling very annoyed.

"I may jerk, hell, I may be an ass, but I care what happens to her, how she feels, and I admit, I do say things at the wrong times. She's like the little sister I never had! We've trained together for most of our lives, and she _hates_ it when she messes up or feels weak. I always used to say, 'Maka, you're just as strong as I am, so don't think like that you're not. Just think of all the asses we've kicked together!" He chuckled, reliving his childhood memories. "-And sometimes she'd say, 'Well, I think I've kicked a little more than you,' and I would look at her and ask how, and she would have that smirk on her face, then kicked my butt and I'd fly a couple feet away. We'd laugh and her dad would get us ice cream. But that's between me and Maka. We know how to get on each other's nerves-" Black Star said.

"Soul does too," Kid pointed out, trying to ease the tension.

"Well, yeah, but that's ALL he knows how to do." Black Star replied.

I was beginning to get angry as well while Black Star and Kid talked for a while, and I was about to tell Black Star to shut up and leave, but then a thought occurred to me.

"Do you know, by any chance, happen to know how she feels about me?" I asked him. Black Star looked at me quizzically.

"What do you mean?" he sighed, not wanting to break down the question more than necessary, but my curiosity and hope made me push further. "I mean, does she like me back? Love me...or whatever?"

Kid scoffed, "Seriously? Everyone-"

"Kid," Black Star interrupted, putting a hand toward the young shinigami, "I got this."

Kid and I stared at him in disbelief. _This isn't the same Black Star we know. _Black Star stared at me as I leaned my head back against the couch, and then sighed. "I honestly don't know. You'll have to figure that out for yourself." He shrugged, and I cursed under my breath.

_Well, there goes my confidence._

"Well," Black Star said as he stretched and plopped down on the couch closest to the TV. "I'm beat! I'm gonna crash." I nodded and turned to go to my room.

"Soul?"

I turned back at Black Star, who had a tired, but still very serious face.

"Yeah?" I yawned. He eyed me for a moment, and sighed. "Try to be smoother, okay bro?"

"Yeah, sure." I walked into my door and opened it, entering my peaceful sanctuary.

"Your god is watching you, Soul." Black Star yawned ad Kid took the couch that I got up from and lay down.

I closed the door, and then slid to the floor, my back leaning against the hard wood. My last encounter with Maka came to my mind.

_It's not like there's anything to look at..._ I moaned as the scene replayed inside my mind.

God, I _am_ a dickhead.


	3. Anxiety

**Hiya, Crimson here :)**

**Sorry but this chapter will be a little shorter than the other ones. But next chapter will be longer and hopefully better :D**

**~Enjoy 3**

* * *

**Maka:**

I lay in the bed of the guestroom in Kid's mansion, thinking about how tomorrow will play out. _Probably the same as always,_ I thought. Well, tomorrow isn't coming any faster. I might as well get some sleep. I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Normal POV (1):**

"Why didn't you just tell him?" Kid whispered to the ninja, who was staring blankly at the ceiling.

He sighed, and closed his eyes. "Because Soul needs to solve this on his own. He won't learn if we just tell him."

"You know, I've never seen you so serious. I didn't it was possible." Kid said as Black Star cracked one eye open, looking at his fellow meister.

"That just goes to show that you really don't know me. Tsubaki doesn't know me, neither does Maka. No one does." Black Star closed his eye and drifted off to sleep after saying, "no one hurts my little sister."

Kid looked at Black Star before closing his eyes. "You're right. We really don't know you." He drifted off a little while after the ninja.

* * *

**Normal POV (2):**

During Maka's slumber, a single tear slid down her face, her dreams full of sadness and loneliness. Her lips moved slightly as she said three words and a name. Another tear escaped her closed eyes.

"I love you, Soul."

* * *

**Maka:**

I looked in the mirror, my wet hair hanging down just below my shoulder blades. I dried my bangs and sighed. This probably won't do anything, except make me look foolish. I put on my lacy lingerie: a black bra with a small red bow between the cups (and no, I don't where push-up bras, I'm a size B!). I put on matching panties, and then I took out the clothes the girls and I picked out. I glanced at the outfit that I normally wear to school: The yellow vest, white dress shirt, red plaid mini skirt, and combat boots. I sighed, unsure if I should to this.

_Come on, Maka! Just do it! It probably won't do anything, but it won't hurt to try!_

_Yeah? Well, if it won't do anything, why bother? It's no use, so-_

"Having second thoughts?" said a voice.

I jumped and my hand flew to my chest. I turned around and saw Liz leaning against the door frame.

"Holy crap, Liz, you scared the hell out of me," I said, my heart pounding against my ribs from the scare Liz gave me.

"Sorry." Liz apologized, as she came in and sat on the bed in front of me. "Maka? Do you feel comfortable doing this?" Liz asked; her brows knitted towards the center with concern.

"It's not that, it's just-" I mumbled.

"-You don't think it will change anything?" She finished for me. I nodded and stared at my feet, pouting.

"Maka, it probably won't do anything if you stay here pouting at the floor. You gotta be positive about these things. Give it a shot. Not just for me, but for you. I helped Tsubaki once, did you know that?" She smiled.

I looked at her, my face a look of shock. "She didn't tell me..."

A giggle sounded, and Liz jumped onto my lap.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S A GHOST, HIDE ME MAKAA!" Liz started sobbing on my shoulder and was shaking violently.

"Um, Liz? It's only Tsubaki." I laughed.

Liz looked up to find a smiling Tsubaki standing in the doorway. Tsubaki giggled again.

"Uh, S-sorry." Liz mumbled and slowly crawled off of me and back onto the spot that she occupied before the scare from Tsubaki. Tsubaki walked in and sat on the other side of me.

"I'm sorry, Maka. I was kind of embarrassed about telling you, but I did ask Liz to help me with Black Star. It turns out that I really didn't need any help though. He confessed at home, after school." She laughed. "Though he did stare at me pretty much the whole day."

She hugged me and patted my back. I hugged her as well, and we pulled away. "This might happen to you, too."

"Yeah, right." I meekly replied. "Maka, Tsubaki is most likely right." Liz said. I eyed Liz, who was looking at her phone. "How do you guys know?" Liz stuck her phone in her pocket. "Just trust me; trust _us_." Liz added quickly.

I sighed, giving in. "Alright, I'll do it."

We gave high-fives to each other, then hugged. When they left the room, I looked at the clothes we picked.

"Well, here goes nothing..."


	4. Author's Note

**Hey Guys, Crimson here!**

**I am so sorry that I've taken so long with my stories! Like I said on my profile, I'm running out of ideas for these stories and I'm fairly new with writing stories. I have also been busy with family vacations and a case of Hogweed rash(look it up). Hopefully I'll be able to add a lot more chapters before school begins, because junior year in high school if gonna be a rough year. **

**Anyways, if y'all have any ideas for my stories, please put them in your review!**

**Again, sumimasen! /3**


	5. A New Look

**Hiya, Crimson here! :)**

**I am soo sorry that I took forever to upload this chapter. I have many lame excuses but I know that won't make the situation better. In order to make up for lost time, I am uploading two chapters today, three if I'm lucky, but probably only two :)**

**~Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Maka:**

I walked out wearing black flats with a small red bow on top of them. A black skirt, a little bigger than my usual one, swung around my thighs. I wore a red tube top, with a mini button-up black jacket, the sleeves an inch above my elbows. My hair was in long curls that curled around my shoulders, with a black headband nestled on my head. I wore earrings that had a rose bud, and a black choker with a small red rose on it, too. I had black mascara on, and golden eye shadow lightly brushed over my eyes.

Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty gasped and squealed, then ran over to gently hug me.

Tsubaki smiled widely, "You look beautiful, Maka!"

"Yeah, you look hot!" Liz exclaimed. We looked at her, Tsubaki nodding in agreement, me blushing furiously.

"Um, thanks Liz…?" I said nervously.

Liz stared at me, "You'll do fine. Just remember: act normal, and if he asks you about your unusual but _sexy_ appearance, just say 'I just wanted to try something different'."

I nodded and we grabbed our bags. Liz was driving us to school in a coal black Chevy Camaro. Patty was already in the car, making screeching sounds as if she were racing.

"Nice car Liz," I said, looking over the slick, smooth black figure of the vehicle.

"Thanks! I borrowed it."

I paled, "B-borrowed?"

Patty giggled hysterically. "Sis can hot wire cars!"

"Patty!" Liz shushed her sister, and Patty put a finger to her lips while looking at us.

"It's a secret," she whispered, then suddenly shouted, "I CALL SHOTGUN!"

"I think I'll walk," I stammered, "I don't want to get caught doing something that I wasn't-"

"Maka, if you walk then you'll be at least fifteen minutes late," Tsubaki said.

I sighed heavily, "Fine, I'm coming."

"Alright then! Let's go!"

* * *

_Ding-dong, dead-dong!_

I stood in the bathroom, staring at my reflection in the mirror. I looked…well, I did look better than I normally do. But I'm still the same boring, flat-chested bookworm that no one will ever pay attention to. I sighed, then walked out of the bathroom. I walked down the hall to my first period, which was Stein's biology class.

I noticed that in every hall I passed through, the chatter died down. I could feel eyes roaming over my petite figure, and I was starting to walk faster when a hand tapped my shoulder. I turned around so fast that my ankles crossed, and I would've fallen but the boy's hand held me up straight.

"Whoa there, girly, not too fast," he said while steadying me.

When I regained my composure, I smiled nervously. "Thanks." I felt my face heat up, and I adjusted my bag, feeling the need to move."

"No problem. My name's Camden," he held out his hand. "And you would be…?"

"Maka," I replied, and gratefully shook his hand.

"Maka? Maka _Albarn?_" He looked shocked.

"The one and only." I smiled again. _Well, at least it helps with making friends,_ I thought.

"Wow. I always saw you in that uniform you wear, with the combat boots?"

"Yeah, well, I wanted to try something different, so…" I shrugged and said, "Ta-da!"

"Well you may not look as badass as before, but _now_ I can tell you've got a cute one on ya," he said, winking at me."

I threw a dumbfounded look at him, "Um, I don't understand-" He chuckled and pointed behind me. I looked and shrugged, hopelessly confused. He then laughed and pointed to his rear. My eyes widened, "Oh! Oh okay, I get it now," I exclaimed, laughing nervously, and then it hit me; he was talking about _my_ butt… "Um, thanks…I guess."

He smiled, "no prob." He held out his arm, "may I walk you to class, my lady?"

I giggled and looped my arm through his. "Yes, you may dear sir."

While he was walking me to class, I took note of his features: ebony hair that stop just shy of his ears, eyes that challenge the blue of a storm, an angular face, and _very_ broad shoulders. I was curious of his weapon form-I guessed that he had a similar form to a trident-but I didn't ask him that first.

After we reached my classroom, I asked, "Do you swim?"

"Yeah why? Want to go skinny-dipping sometime?" He waggled his eyebrows teasingly.

I laughed, "No, but I noticed how broad your shoulders were."

He cracked a grin and flexed his muscles biceps. "You wanna look closer?"

I smiled, "No thanks. I think I know what weapon you are."

He leaned against the doorframe. "Oh do you now? What am I?"

I threw a sly look at him, "You _do_ realize who you're talking to, right?"

"Of course I do. I just wanna see if you guessed right."

I smirked, "Of course I will. And I guess that you're a trident." He smiled and in a flash, he landed in my hand. I grinned, "I knew it."

In my hand was a long, gold trident, but it was two sided. Both ends had three spikes, and while holding it, I could feel waves of power, like the waves of the sea rolling over the sandy beach. I twirled it around a bit, feeling each wave of power match each spin. I threw him in the air and he transformed back, landing behind me.

"Did I look _good?_" he asked, breathing on the shell of my ear. _Way too close,_ I thought,_ I'm trying to get Soul, not dudes that I've never met!"_

I stepped away from him, and he frowned. I gave him a reassuring smile as the bell rang again, signaling the start of classes. "It was…impressive." I paused, thinking. "See you later…?"

A wide grin spread across his face, "Yeah! See ya!" He bowed and winked at me, then dashed down the hall to his classroom. _He's a sweet kid,_ I thought. _And you don't see many trident weapons either._

I turned around and saw everyone staring at me. _Am I in the wrong class?_ Then I saw that familiar shock of stark white hair, and I sighed in relief. Soul is here, so of course I'm in the right class. I looked at Soul and saw eyes traveling up and down my body; well, more like _felt_. Well, I guess it's working…

"Maka!"

I looked up and saw Black Star peering up and down at my figure. He gestured for me to come up, so I walked to my seat and put my stuff down, then walked up to Black Star, who had moved down to the corner in the back of the room. _Oh, geez, I don't want Black Star! He's like my bid brother. Annoying, but still…_

When I reached him, he had his arms crossed. I stood there, waiting for him to say something, and when he didn't, I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

"I want you to explain yourself," he said simply.

"And why should I do that?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What are you trying to prove?"

I grunted in frustration. "Nothing! I'm not-"

"Don't lie." I stood frozen. _Does he know?_ "Just spit it out, Maka. Tell me what's wrong." Black Star looked at me, and suddenly I'm taken back to when we were younger, and when he would always ask me if something was wrong whenever I was down, or angry.

I sighed, "You know, don't you," I said, not bothering to ask. I _know_ that he knows.

"I have a pretty good idea," he replied. "It's Soul, isn't it?"

I nodded. "Does he…does he even care? I mean, does he think anything of me?"

He chuckled, "I don't know, actually-"

"Don't lie."

He glared at me, "What?"

"You know."

He paused and looked at me for a few seconds, then sighed. "I can't tell you, Maka."

"Why not? Nothing's gonna happen if you tell me!"

"I just can't tell you," he said.

"Please, Black Star-"

"No, Maka," he deadpanned, "I can't."

I glared at him, and my fists clenched. He glanced at them, and looked back at me, as if he was daring me to hit him. I wanted to, but I couldn't. There _must_ be a reason why he couldn't tell me (although for what a big loud mouth he is, I actually didn't know if there was a reason). I took a deep breath, unclenched my fists, and let out a harsh sigh. "Fine, whatever." I turned around and returned to my seat, taking note that everyone began to stare at me again, and I fumed.

"Take a fucking picture!" I yelled at everyone, "It'll last longer!"

I saw a flash in the corner of my eye and saw a boy with a camera. I picked up a textbook from a girl's desk and flung it at him. It hit him square in the face and he fell backwards.

I sat back down and pouted, then noticed that Soul was still staring at me. I glared at him. "What?" I snapped, voice full of venom.

He looked away quickly, blushing slightly. "N-nothing. Sorry," he mumbled.

I grunted and frowned. I was close to pulling my hair in frustration and waited for Stein to enter the class and begin teaching.


	6. Chaos

**Hiya, Crimson here :)**

**Here's the next chapter of Soulmates. Since school is still easygoing, I will be able to upload at least two more chapters before only being able to upload on weekends and/or holidays. Thanks for sticking with me and my unbearable periods of laziness. The reviews are keeping me writing during my free time; luv u guys 3**

**~Enjoy :)**

* * *

When lunch came, I was the first to get in line. When I retrieved it, I went outside and sat under the shade of a tree. I needed to be alone, and if I stayed in the cafeteria with everyone deliberately staring at me, I would've probably broke something, or some_one_…maybe give them multiple Maka-Chops. I blew a few strands of my hair out of my face and decided I wasn't really hungry, so I just lay on the grass and stared at the sky. After around five or so minutes, I felt a tugging pang in my chest. _He's probably looking for me-_

"There you are!" _Yup, he found me._ "What're doing out here?" Soul asked, and I heard him plop down on the ground beside me.

"Well, I wanted to be alone for a while."

Soul frowned, "Oh. Do…do you want me to leave?"

"No, you're fine," I said. "I was starting to get a little lonely."

He nodded, then saw my tray of food. "Not eating?"

"Nah, not up to it, I guess."

He rolled his eyes at me, takes the apple I had gotten, then tossed it at me. I caught it with ease, frowning. "I said-"

"Eat it."

"But-"

"Eat. The apple." Soul deadpanned. I opened my mouth to agree, but closed it again. I mean, it's an apple for Shinigami's sake! I'm not gonna die if I eat it. I grunted in defeat and took a bite. Soul smirked, satisfied. "It's not cool to skip meals," he said, eating (more like _inhaling_) up the rest of my food.

I scoffed when I swallowed down the bite. "Sure, like it's cool to stuff your face whenever you _see_ a meal."

"I'm a man! I gotta eat like one, y'know!" he argued back. "Anyway, who was that guy you were talking to?"

"Eh?"

"Before class started. He walked you to class I'm guessing? Kept hitting on you?"

"Oh, you mean Camden? Oh, I met him in the hallway. He's really sweet, but I don't think he was hitting on me." I blushed, remembering the comment he had made about my butt.

"Seriously? He was practically groping you with his eyes!"

"Soul, he had no reason to hit on me."

"Whaddaya mean by 'no reason to'?" His voice was rising, and his eyes were almost glowing.

"I _mean_ that there's nothing to hit on! It's not like I'm attractive!"

"Who told you that?!"

"You did!"

"When?!"

"Every single fucking day for the past five fucking years!" I was breathing heavily, tears bursting from my eyes and ruining my make-up, turning my tears into what looks like ink and liquid gold. My throat hurts from screaming at him. Of course, he wasn't doing anything. That is, if staring at me in shock was considered doing nothing. I wiped the tears away and took a deep, slow breath. "Maybe you _should_ leave actually," I said, trying to glare at him without breaking down right in front of him. That would make everything _much_ worse.

He paled, and shook his head, trying to think of something to say. "Maka-"

I stood up. "You know what? How about _you_ stay here, and _I'll_ leave, okay?" I threw an apple at his head. Hard. Then I ran back into the school to exit through the front. I dashed down the seemingly endless stairs, and ran all the way back to our apartment.

* * *

I slammed my bedroom door and screamed in frustration. Then I collapsed to the floor, sobs wracking through my whole body. What is he trying to do? Pretend he _didn't_ say all those things?! There's mo way! I gave him Maka-Chops every time he made a rude comment about my figure; they were all rude, so he probably had a crack in his skull by now. Well I _did, _but I stopped chopping him for it a year ago. I realized that he was right, I was an aggressive, boring, flat-chested bookworm with fat ankles, and that no one would ever think of falling for. Though I'm not flat-chested anymore. I'm now a B36.

I got back on my feet, and started throwing everything across the room, screaming, grunting, cursing, and I took out every book I owned and burned them. I watched the pages crinkle and burn for a few minutes before I went back to wreck my room. In the middle of trashing my room, my last safe haven, I peeled out of the clothes I was wearing. I replaced them with a pair of black skinny jeans, my combat boots, and a black long sleeved shirt over a black tube top. I also put on a black leather jacket I had gotten myself a couple missions ago.

Afterwards, I proceeded with trashing my room, throwing other clothes, shoes, and anything I could find. At one point, I had thrown a chair at the wall above my bed, leaving a few good-sized dents and holes. I fell to the floor but caught myself with my hands. "Ow! Shit!" I yelled in pain, and saw a piece of glass sticking out of my palm. I pulled it out, eliciting a yelp from myself and laid it next to me, where I saw a picture of Soul and me at his ceremony for becoming a Death Scythe. I cradled it to my chest for a minute before wiping everything off my desk and setting the picture down, which was now smeared in my blood. I started looking for every picture I had and set them on my desk. All of them were of me and Soul, and all were also striped with blood.

I stared for a few moments, then turned to observe my work. I gasped, seeing the blood smeared all over my room while I was looking for the pictures. I looked at my hand, seeing that it was still bleeding. Suddenly I licked some of the blood. It was as though something had taken control of my body. But when the blood made contact with my tongue, my head went fuzzy. _Wow,_ I thought,_ I didn't expect it to taste so good…_

**You like it though, don't you?**

I froze, wondering where the voice was coming from. "Who are you?" I demanded, feeling the blood drip from my hand.

**I am simply a part of your mind, that's all. I mean you no harm.**

"What do you want?" I slinked into the kitchen, and grabbed a knife, not quite believing it was a part of my mind. At the moment, it felt like I didn't have one at all.

**I'm here to help you make a decision.**

I lowered the knife, and narrowed my eyes. "What decision?"

The voice laughed maniacally, **you don't need to stay here, Maka. There's nothing left for you here, isn't that right?**

I snorted. "Thanks, Captain Obvious."

The voice chuckled, **no problem, Sergeant Sarcasm.**

I raised my eyebrows. A sense of humor, huh?

**Join me. You're not needed here anymore. No one needs you here.**

"I realize that, thank you, but I'm good. So-"

**No one ****_wants_**** you here-**

I threw the knife at a nearby wall, the blade embedding itself up to the hilt in the drywall. "NO SHIT JACKASS!" I snarled, clenching my fists, which made them burn with pain.

**You long to feel needed, yet you know you aren't-**

"Shut the hell up, bastard," I hissed. Who the fuck did this _voice_ think it was?

**But you can feel needed again. You'll be wanted, and even ****_loved_****.**

A tear streaked down my cheek, and I quickly wiped it away. Another tear trailed down, but I didn't stop it this time.

**Join me in the Madness…**

I laughed miserably, "Why is it that I'm not surprised?"

**Will you?**


End file.
